Fights for fights
by I Like Piez12347
Summary: My First story about of of my favourites, Luigi and a strange rule
1. Part 1: The New Rule

So this is the story of the brawl 'wimps' but as I would say my good friends. I am Luigi and this is my telling of past events while discussing who is leaving after brawl

I turned on the TV and what exactly did I see? The news. Yes I know what you're thinking. "How boring, he watched the news". But that news was terrible

Why? You may ask It's a new season of Smash Bros. Coming. But who is quiting and who is staying? All of that before we here about newcomers.

Master Hand called us in and said not to worry. A new rule was put on the table

All who lose these fights are put up to vote for elimination. Five will stay

Seconds later all fingers turned to me. I replied " I may be a coward but I'm not giving up, now let's-a-go"

In the living room, some of the most cowardly, weak, and overall wet blanket fighters discussed the matter. " Does anyone actually want to leave?" Jiggly asked. For once Lucas gave the bold answer " We should fight, if we win they can leave I won't risk my chance to fight" "YEAH!!" we all shouted. Lucas wet himself with shock which ruined the mood.

I happened to notice the assist trophies talking about who they should help get into the next brawl, but as I can't lip read well but I did notice the words win help and weak fighters (also woof from the nintendog) .

For now it is a secret as to what they eventually do but it will save people and and lose people but that is life


	2. Part 2: Apparently the Truth

Welcome to Part 2 of fights for fights

the last part was kind of an intro to the thing but this part goes deep in there with a strange twist  
enjoy!!!!

also no reviews. waaaaaaaaa....waa

Part 2: The

The Following morning, Master Hand had asked me if I'd seen what the assist trophies were up to. I told him they seemed to be plotting something, but that was it. I went off to breakfast a bit confused.

As ever in Smash mansion, the conversation was focused on the fighting but Ike

was insulting me and he never seemed to try and be horrible. Something was completely wrong. That wasn't the end of it. Zelda came and slapped me from nowhere. Stupid bitch

Captain Falcon was laughing hysterically "Seriously Zelda, You and Ike you've been dared to insult Luigi!!!!!" No This isn't a plot device it's genuine. "Who dared ya?!?"Laughed the Captain. She whispered in his ear as she noticed I was listening. Captain Falcon settled down. "oh that makes perfect sense"

This was terrible. The Falcon Pawnch meister had shut up. I had to talk to Ike.

"Hey Ike" I said  
"what?" The swordsman replied  
"Who is asking you to insult me"  
"Mario"  
"What!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
It was ridiculous, my own brother, trying to make me surrender competition.

I later asked Master Hand to let me see who I would fight  
"You Vs Captain Falcon"  
"Damn! that's it I'm-a gonna lose and be put out of the next Smash bros.  
"Maybe not, I know what he assist trophies are up to"said Master Hand

"MARIO!!!!!"  
"What-a is it?"  
"Why do you want me out of the new smash bros"  
"What do you mean-a?"  
"You hired Ike and Zelda and made them torment me"  
"So?"  
"It isn't like you to do this"  
"Well maybe I think of Dr Mario as more of a brother"  
"But he's you!"

You know what, I left Mario to want to be brothers with himself and called Lucas and Jiggly

"Jiggly, why the heck did you bring pika?"  
"We're dating"  
"Does Master Hand approve"  
"maybe...."  
A long meeting followed and all seemed well at Smash Mansion for a few days except another  
row with Mario

So

Will Mario and Luigi forgive eachother?  
Will we find out what the assist trophies are up to?  
Why are Ike and Zelda tormenting Luigi?  
Will I ever do this wuestion thing again?  
all will be reavealed in.................................

Fights for Fights Part 3


	3. Part 3: The First Fight

Welcome to Chapter 3 of my first story fights for fights

A few things to note

Reviews!!!! thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 2

New characters will not come 'till the sequel but characters from brawl will all appear

Yes I will make a sequel(well probably)

End of notices!!!

Part 3: The first battle!!!

"**LUIGI!!!!!!!!!!"** boomed Crazy Hand

"Yes"

"Your fight can be changed"

"Really, why?" I asked

" It's unfair on you"

" are you implying that I'm a wimp?"

" here's who you can fight, gotta go" and Crazy Hand then zoomed to Captain Falcon

There was a list of names, which included Mario. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Time for revenge!

"BEEP"

"Oh hey Mr Game and Watch"(now Mr GAW)

"BEEP hey luigi BEEP"

" who are you fighting?"

"BEEP well it was gonna be Mario but now you're fighting him,well good luck BEEP"

Well now I was just wandering around smash mansion saying hi to people until

"You're too weak!" taunted Sonic

"What are you insulting me now?"

"No just practising a new taunt"

Again Master Hand called a meeting, sigh, this guy just loves these things

Strangely, the giant floating hand didn't talk but rolled out a list

Mario VS Luigi

DK VS Wolf

Link VS Sonic

Samus VS Toon Link

Kirby VS Snake

Fox VS Ike

Yoshi VS Lucas

Pikachu VS Olimar

Captain Falcon VS Wario

Ness VS Meta Knight

Jiggly VS R.O.B

Marth VS Lucario

Mr GAW VS Diddy Kong

Zelda VS Pokemon Trainer

Ganondorf VS Pit

Bowser VS Dedede

Falco VS Ice climbers

"WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!" yelled Peach

"You can fight Zero suit Samus" said MH

"Fine"

At lunch, me Lucas, Pika and Jiggly had to sit at the table next to the bin.

"Pika have you asked about dating Jiggly yet?" asked Lucas

"Maaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyybeeeee"

"look hang on a mo'"

"Hey MH!"

"If you want to ask about those two dating, I said yes"

"What was that sarcastic maybe about"

He answered "gotta go" and he ran off

Later the fighters gathered at the old smash warp

"alphabetical order makes Bowser's fight happen first" said Master Hand

" Yeah but the rules the mole people say it's Luigi's fight first" taunted Ike with Mario laughing behind him

Welcome to Smash decider,

Bowser choose a stage

"Battlefield"

Dedede, How many stock?

"1"

Please enter the warp

3,

2,

1,

Go!!!!!!!

Dedede used waddle dee throw but Bowser dodged and launched the fat penquin with a Bowser bomb,  
Dedede floated back on the stage and inhaled the koopa king, but he jumped back up and used his fire breath  
and then the smash ball appeared, put the fight to a hault and the chase was on!  
Bowser and Dedede wildly attacked the smash ball untill it shattered on.................................................................................

Bowser!  
Giga Bowser attacked Dedede and started a Giga Bowser bomb but in midair Giga's reign of terror was over and a well timed hammer to the head won that penquin the match. Well almost, because Bowser used his double jump wisely and meteor smash Dedede miles off the battlefield.

"Good match Bowser" said the King but all he got back was a 'whatever' grunt  
"Now-a you have to sit with-a Luigi and-a the rest of-a the losers" said Mario

Revenge would now be sweeter than ever. I could not wait to teached that Plumber/Doctor/Tennis player/Footballer(not soccer player because I'm British)/Golfer/Referee/Kart racer/Fighter a lesson, LUIGI STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please-a read and-a review  
From Luigi and ilikepiez12347


End file.
